


Be carefull when you're drunk

by Xenia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drunkenness, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/pseuds/Xenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets drunk and ends up to Steve. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be carefull when you're drunk

**Author's Note:**

> English still isn't my first language, but this time I have a beta! Finally! So thak you simplyn2deep for the amazing job you did in record time. As usual hope you like it and if you want to leave a comment you'll make me happy

Five-0 just closed their last case, A young girl, almost same age as Grace, had been kidnapped. After they did with the paperwork, they decided to go to Steve’s to allow the tension of the case to drain away.

Kono and Chin were on Steve's lanai laughing and drinking his beer, but Danny wasn’t. He was alone at a bar and he was drunk. He couldn't go to Steve's, because he was too angry with his partner, too scared and he couldn't stay near him without loosing control. To his credit, this time Steve hadn’t done anything wrong. He waited for backup and he saved the girl, but he was shot. Nothing serious, just a scratch on his arm. He was fine, but Danny had to see the blood on his shirt and the pain in his eyes, he had to face the possibility of loosing him. Just...if Steve was shorter, if the shooter had a better aim, if Steve had been a little bit to the left....he could have died. Danny couldn't bare the thought of loosing his partner. Steve and Grace were the only ones who made life in Hawaii bearable. Chin and Kono as well, and his work, but mostly Steve and Grace.

So Danny decided to stay alone. He couldn't risk Steve's friendship and he couldn't risk his job, by telling Steve that he was crazy in love with him. Because Steve and his job were everything he had, besides Grace of course.

It was much later when he decided to go home. He stood up, left the bar and went to his car. He had every intention of going home, but before he knew it, he was pulling to a stop in Steve’s driveway and had no idea how he got there. 

It was past midnight, but Steve was still awake and sitting on his sofa watching an old game on the sports channle. Chin and Kono left nearly 30 minutes earlier. Steve knew he should go to bed, but he was too tense. Truth was that Chin and Kono were amazing, but they weren't Danny. And God help him he wasn't able to relax after a case like the one they closed without Danny. He rubbed a hand over his face. The truth was, that at this point he couldn't even imagine his life without Danny, which was crazy, and he knew that. He knew he hadn't any hope, because his partner was straight, he had a daughter for God's sake! But still he couldn't help loving him. He was hopeless in love with Danny and he didn't dare make a move, because without Danny's friendship he would have been...well nothing. Without Danny he was nothing. Steve was taken back from his depressing thoughts when someone knocked at his door. And there he was, Danny standing on his porch, completely and totally drunk. 

\- You okay, Danno?- Steve asked letting him in.

\- Will you ever stop calling me Danno? Didn't I tell you it's a private thing between me and Grace? And I know it's a term of endearment for you, but will you ever stop? It annoyes me.- Danny said and then went in the living room, while Steve went to the kitchen and made some coffee. But Danny was still talking.

\- By the way. Can I ask you something? Do you have some kind of weird attraction for bullets and gunshot wounds? Because seriusly if you're just tring to get rid of me, let me tell you, you don't have to give me a heart attack. You can transfer me back to HPD, call the Governor and ask for a new partner, there's no need to kill me and make my Grace an orphan, you know?- 

Steve entered the living room and put a cup of coffee on the table, then sat next to Danny.

\- You're not making any sense, you know that right? Not even the drunk kind of sense. You want to say something, or those were only random words?- he asked while his partner drank the coffee.

Danny sighed.

\- Everytime you get shot you scare me to death. You and Grace are the most important people in my life and if I loose one of you... I don't know, I don't think I'll survive, ok? So can you, please I beg you, can you please try and be more careful? For me? And for Grace? How can I tell my daughter that her Uncle Steve died? She loves you Steve almost as much as I do- 

Steve blinked. He had loved Danny for so long, and he never dared to hope. He was so sure that Danny was straight, and now he just wasn't able to understand. Steve just stared for a second and then said:

\- I.... I don't understand....What are you saying Danno?- 

\- Sometimes you're very dumb, you know?- Danny said. And then, moving faster than a drunk person should,Danny kissed Steve. The former SEAL froze for a second and then moaned and returned the kiss. He knew that his partner was drunk, that he would probably regret this in the morning, but he had waited so long and he couldn't help it.

Danny tasted of coffee and alcohol, but most of alcohol, so Steve forced himself to pull away, Danny tried to fight him, but he was drunk and too confused and weak to win over Steve.

\- We can't do this now. You're drunk...- 

\- I know wath I want, Steve.- Danny said and then tried to kiss him again, but Steve was ready, he avoided Danny and said.

\- Now you need to go bed and sleep. We can talk about this tomorrow- 

Danny sighed but got up.

\- You promise?- 

\- Yeah- Steve said and then muttered. - If you still remember.- 

During the night Steve was haunted by flash of how his night could have been if he hadn't fought Danny. They could have been in bed together, like Steve had dreamt of all those months. They could have fallen asleep together. He could have had his hands on Danny, could have felt his warmth, and his skin and his breath on his body. Problem was that he wanted more than just a night with Danny, he wanted him in his life forever, wanted to fall asleep with him every night and then wake up with him in the morning. He wanted Danny to see him, to love him. He needed Danny like he needed air and he couldn't risk their friendship for drunk sex. He just couldn't. When the sun rose Steve went for his morning swim and decided that if Danny didn't remember anything he wouldn't say anything.

The next morning Danny woke up when a tiny sunshine hit his eyes. He moaned and buried his head in a soft pillow. He had a hell of headache. But, wait a minute. Soft pillow? His apartment definetly didn't have soft pillows, and didn't have anyone who got up before him to make coffee. But he smelled coffee. Danny opened his eyes and saw the forniture of Mary's bedroom. Okay. So he was at Steve's. And he didn't remember why he was there or what he's done. He got up and found Steve in the kitchen.

\- Morning Danno. This is for your hangover, Mom used that with dad. Your headache should pass in a couple of hours. - he said giving him a glass.

Danny took it.

\- Why I'm here?- 

\- You came here last night. It was midnight and you were drunk. I made coffee and put you to bed.- " and you said you love me" he thought but he didn't say anything. Probably last night was abaut a big hungover, nothing his partner really felt. 

\- Thank you- Danny said then gave him his car's keys. - Drive me to my apartment I need clean clothes.- 

Steve took the keys and nodded.

The following week was the hardest for Steve since he came back to Hawaii. He've tried to forget what Danny had done and said. Tried to forget their kiss, but he couldn't. He acted normal toward his partner, he'd learn how to hide his emotion with the SEALs, but he was confused and unhappy. He wanted to touch Danny so badly, to tell him he loved him, but he knew he couldn't.

On Friday Five-0 didn't have any cases, so at 5 pm he called it a day and sent everyone home for the weekend. He knew it was Danny's weekend with Grace. Usually when Danny had Grace Steve invited them over for a swim or something, but not this time. He just went home, didn't even ask if they had plans. He could feel Danny's eyes on his back, concerned, while he walk to his truck and drove away. 

Half an hour later Danny was out Steve's house. He's been weird all the week, and Danny was tired, he wantend to know what was wrong. He knocked and waited. Steve opened and was a little surprised when he saw him.

\- Hey Danno. Why’d you knocked?-

\- I always knock.- Danny answered coming in - And by the way will you ever stop calling me Danno? Didn't I tell you it's a private thing between me and Grace? And I know it's a term of endearment for you, but will you ever stop? It annoyes me.- he said and then sat on the couch. Steve sat next to him. Oh God he was so close and so beautiful.

And that's when it hit Danny. A memory.

He and Steve on that couch. Kissing. He understood why his partner was weird. Of course he didn't love Danny, but at least, knowing how Danny felt abaut him, Steve hadn't pushed him away. He was trying to be normal. 

\- Oh my God. Steve I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.- he said and Steve stared at him confused.

\- For what? What's wrong Danny?- 

\- For kissing you. For telling you I love you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. Thank you for trying to be normal.... You can punch me. I can work with Kono or Chin, but please don't fire me....- 

Steve stared at him.

\- Danny come on, it's not a big deal. I'm not going to punch you or fire you or work with Kono. We're partners, we're friends. It's okay. I know you didn't mean it- he said and he sounded a little disappointed and that made Danny hope and gave him courage.

\- I meant it. Every word. I love you, but I know you're straight, I know you don't feel the same. So thanks again, for not punching me I mean.- 

\- You meant it? You love me?- Steve asked and then smiled. He pulled Danny close by the tie and kissed him, a long, deep hungry kiss.

\- What are you doing?- Danny asked when they parted.

\- Kissing you.-

\- But you're straight. I saw Catherine....-

\- I'm bi. I like both, same as you I guess, considering Rachel....- Steve answered - And Cath...well she's just a good friend. She's been telling me for a while that I had to take a chance on you. She'll be happy when she'll know....- and Danny shut him up by kissing him, long and sweet. 

\- I love you.- Danny said.

\- I love you too.- Steve answered and then. -But you're sure? There's Wo Fat and I'm not the easiest guy in the world I'm....-

\- I'm sure. I know abaut Wo Fat and I know who you are. I know the risks but you're worth it. I love you.- Danny said and Steve smiled. - And you? You're sure? With Grace....-

\- I love Grace as if she's mine. I'm sure. I love you so much- Steve answered and then they were kissing again.

Three months later Danny moved in with Steve and Grace started calling him Step Steve.


End file.
